


Notice Me, Senpai! uwu

by emonemo



Category: Dan & phil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Dan is insecure, M/M, Might use this as a prompt later, Phil is senpai, Random - Freeform, Yandere Dan, dan is insane, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emonemo/pseuds/emonemo
Summary: Just a short thing about Dan’s feelings. Written at midnight and not edited at all.





	Notice Me, Senpai! uwu

Notice Me, Senpai! uwu

 

Somehow, Dan has been blessed with the ability to spend every day with his idol as a roommate. What happened a decade ago still doesn’t even feel real at all.

It is real though. So real.

Dan knows this. He can see Phil smile at him, he can hear his laughter, he can feel his skin underneath his fingertips; Yet, for some reason, it all feels like a lie sometimes. Like the relationship they have with each other is fictional.

Maybe it’s all the fan fiction he’s read about the two of them, blurring his view on what really happened and what he read; Destroying the line between fiction and reality.

But that’s just silly.

He knows it is because of how his brain works. He swears sometimes that his brain doesn’t even want to be happy. Curse it.

He doesn’t think he deserves Phil. Why would someone like him ever deserve such a ray of sunshine?

They’re too different. They can’t be friends. 

Throughout every one of these negative thoughts, a simple truth is that Phil really is here for him. Always. The boy he looked up to when he was a teenager is his best friend. 

Or maybe more. Who knows?

Whatever their relationship, they are so close to each other. Dan couldn’t know what Phil thinks; He only knows his own mind. He knows that he himself thinks of the other boy as his whole world. 

Phil Lester is his life.

Maybe he is obsessive.

Or maybe not. Who cares? 

... ... ... 

He’s obsessive. 

Phil Lester is his Senpai.

💜🖤\\(UwU)/💜🖤

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to learn how to post things. This is a test.


End file.
